


Day in the Life

by sg_wonderland



Series: Days series [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: A day in the life of Jack and a little Daniel.





	

0730

“Jack, I think Max’s mother likes you.”

Jack frowned into the rear-view mirror at Daniel, safe in his backseat booster. “Well, I hope all the kids’ parents like me.”

“Not like that, Jack,” Daniel sighed impatiently. “I mean, like you, like you.”

“Not sure where you’re going with this, big guy.”

“She wants to kiss you!” Daniel shouted.

“What?” Jack thought it was a very good thing they were stopped at a light. “What gave you that idea? And what do you know about kissing?”

Daniel’s face flushed gently. “She makes eyes at you, funny eyes.”

Jack eased the truck through the intersection. “Okay, you’re gonna have to explain that remark.”

Daniel made his eyes go wide and fluttered his lashes wildly while his mouth formed a fish-like, exaggerated pucker. “You know, like that.”

At that precise moment, Jack would have sold his soul for a video camera to capture the expression on Daniel’s face. Yes, Max’s soon-to-be-divorced mother had been flirting with him on the occasions they ran into each other dropping their respective monsters off at day-care. But he had tried to ignore her determined pursuit of him and foolishly thought no one else had noticed. Trust Daniel to zero in on the one thing guaranteed to embarrass the shit out of him. “You still haven’t told me how you know so much about kissing?”

Daniel’s gentle flush turned into a raging fire Jack noticed as he glanced at his mirror again. “Um, promise you won’t be mad?”

“A statement like that is guaranteed to make a parent instantly suspicious. Proceed, Daniel.”

“When I went home with Dr. Frasier last week, because you were going to be late? Cassie and I, we kinda...sorta…we sneaked one of Dr. Fraiser’s movies and watched it.”

Oh, my God! Jack thought, Fraiser has porn? In her house? On DVD? And she didn’t invite me to watch? Jack cleared his throat. “What was the name of this movie, Daniel?”

“I don’t know.”

“And people were kissing in this movie? Were they..um…doing anything else?” Please say no, Jack was praying silently.

“That’s all we saw, Cassie got afraid her mom would hear it because the people were making lots of noises and she took it out and hid it. Until we could put it back.”

Mental note, Jack thought, have Fraiser put a lock on her DVD case. Especially if there was something PG rated or beyond.

 

*

0930

“So, Daniel,” Sam glanced over at the child seated beside her. “How are you doing? With Dr. Bennett, I mean.”

Shrugging little shoulders, he looked out the window. He was secretly glad Jack had gotten stuck on the mountain, waiting for a phone call. Jack didn’t let him ride in the front seat, even though he was big enough. “I guess okay. He likes to talk an awful lot.”

“That’s what they pay him for. And you used to talk an awful lot, too.”

“I did?”

“Oh, yes, the colonel once threatened to tape your mouth shut.” Sam smiled at the memory.

“That would be funny.”

“Teal’c didn’t think so, he offered to return the favor for the colonel.”

Daniel giggled. “That would have been even funnier.”

 

*

1052

“Hey, how about we sneak off for some real food before we head back?” Sam glanced over at the red-eyed child beside him, hurting for him but holding her tongue.

“Sure.” Daniel kept his gaze firmly out the window, hoping Sam didn’t notice that he’d been crying. Although the way he was still trembling was probably a dead give-a-way.

Reaching over, Sam squeezed a denim clad knee. “You okay?”

He forced himself to look over, knowing he hadn’t fooled her at all. “Will be.” 

 

1117

“Carter, I’m five minutes away. Don’t let that ambulance leave until I get there.”

“God, I should have made him ride in the backseat! The airbag..” Her voice wobbled dangerously.

“Get a grip, Carter. Take the phone to him, let me speak to him.”

Sam crawled into the back of the ambulance where a small boy looked even smaller strapped to the adult-sized gurney, or at least so it appeared to her. “Daniel, Jack wants to speak to you.” She held the phone for him.

“Jack?”

“Hey, big guy, you okay?”

“This guy smashed into Sam’s car!” Jack winced, only a kid could get this excited about a wreck.

“I’m more worried about you, Daniel. How are you?”

“The..,” Daniel struggled for the word.

“Airbag.” Sam offered.

“The airbag hit my glasses and my glasses hit my face and I might have a black eye. Where are you?”

“I’m just pulling up right now, I’ll be there in like five minutes. Stay on the phone, okay?”

“Okay.” Daniel leaned over from the gurney. “Jack says he’s here.”

Sam scrambled out. “I’ll go get him.”

Jack kept Daniel chattering on the phone while he tried to convince the cops that he really needed to get to the ambulance. “You can hang up now, Daniel.” Jack hopped in, taking Sam’s vacated seat and getting a good look at Daniel, gently pushing his hair off his forehead. “Yeah, that looks like a black eye to me.” He handed keys and the phone to Sam. “Follow in my truck, I’m riding with Daniel.” The paramedic looked like he wanted to object. Jack fixed him with his best ‘try me’ stare.

“Sir, can you give me some information about your son?”

Jack grabbed Daniel’s hand as the ambulance started moving. “Yeah, shoot.”

“Name.”

“Daniel Jackson. I have legal guardianship.” Jack reached for his wallet; he had taken to carrying around a copy of the document. 

“Birth date.”

“July 8, 1995.” Jack fumbled over the year.

“Is he allergic to anything?”

“Is he ever. I don’t think he’s allergic to any medication, if that’s what you’re asking. His pediatrician is Dr. Wesley Chi, Air Force hospital. His allergy doc is Kimberly Sonderson, also at the Air Force hospital.” Jack glanced down, noticing the hand he was holding had gone slack. “Should we let him go to sleep?”

“I didn’t see any signs of concussion.” He tapped his patient’s face. “Daniel, come on, Daniel, stay with me.”

“Time to get up, Jack?” His words were sluggish.

“Yeah, kid, time to get up.”

 

*

1512

“General, sorry I kept missing you, but they wouldn’t let me keep my phone on in the emergency room. No, I’ve got him with me, they decided not to keep him. Oh, yeah, major black eye, actually two of them.” Jack kept one eye on his rear view, checking on Sam, who had crawled in the back with Daniel. “She’s fine, too, sir. Bit shaken up. But then, I think we all are.”

“He’ll be fine, Jack.” His voice softened.

“I know, sir, it just scared me, you know.”

“Been there, Jack, more times than I care to count. Bicycles wrecks, skateboard crashes, falls out of swings and one spectacular accident involving a sled, a dog and a very large tree. They’re a lot tougher than we are. Things that scare us to death, they just take in stride. Tell both of your patients I was asking about them.”

“Will do, sir.”

1520

“Mom, would I lie to you? I promise he’s fine, just has a couple of black eyes.” Jack sighed and handed the phone back behind him. “Daniel, talk to your grandmother.”

“Hi, Grandma. No, I’m fine. This guy ran a red light and hit us.” Daniel paused. “A little bit, not too bad, the doctor gave me something in the ER. I didn’t need to stay.” Tapping Jack’s shoulder, he handed the phone back.

“Yeah, Mom? No, the doctor did not think he needed to be admitted. He’s got two black eyes and a headache. I swear that’s all. No broken bones, no internal injuries. Yeah, we’re on our way home now. No, that’s not necessary, Mom. I knew calling you was a bad idea. Yes, Mom. Yes. Yes, I’ll have Daniel call and you can both see him on the web cam.”

1530

“Then this guy ran a red light and smashed right into the front of Sam’s car.”

“How unfortunate for Major Carter’s vehicle. However, it is most important that you are both uninjured.” Teal’c’s voice boomed through the phone’s speaker.

“I’ve got two black eyes.” 

Rolling his eyes, Jack imagined Daniel would be the hit of the day care, with two shiners. He sighed when he realized they were up for another trip to the eye doctor. Maybe he could just call and order another pair of glasses for Daniel, to replace the pair that was lying broken in the console. On second thought, glancing down at the twisted pieces of metal, maybe he should get two pairs, just in case. Making a mental note to call when he got home, he tuned back in to the conversation. “No, I wasn’t scared. Jack rode in the ambulance with me.” Daniel paused at Teal’c inquiry. “Maybe a little headache, but they gave me some medicine. We’re going to get something to eat. You want to come to dinner?”

“O’Neill, Daniel Jackson has invited me to your home for dinner. Is this agreeable? Perhaps he needs some solitude to recuperate.”

“Nah, come on over. I don’t think he’s gonna last long after we get home anyway. And you can take Carter home, since she’s without wheels right now. Save me from having to get Daniel back out.”

“I will proceed to your home as soon as I am able. I am most pleased Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are uninjured.” Jack flipped the phone off.

“Colonel.”

“Carter?”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Not your fault, Carter, guy runs a light, there’s nothing you could have done.”

“I should have put Daniel in the back seat, not had him up front with me.”

“And you’ll know better next time. At least he had his belt on, and he knows that he wears it at all times, right, Daniel?”

“Right. Dr. Fraiser said I should wear my seat belt all the time. Especially the way Jack drives.” He muffled a giggle by stuffing his hand over his mouth.

 

1555

“I can walk.” Daniel objected when Sam lifted him out of the booster seat, then carried him in.

“Humor me, will you?” Sam shifted Daniel in her arms as Jack opened the door into the kitchen, not setting him down until she got him to the living room couch. “Just stay put, okay?” 

Smiling as he heard the television murmuring in the background, Jack put stuff away, shooing Carter back into the living room when she tried to help. “You guys hungry? Can you wait ‘til Teal’c gets here?” He just realized that they had all missed lunch. Although he and Carter had snacked from the ER vending machines, Daniel hadn’t been allowed to eat anything. He walked down to the living room to find Daniel snuggled up in Carter’s lap; he figured the gesture was as much for her comfort as his. “Come on, kid, quit flirting with Carter and answer me. How about a sandwich? You have to eat something with your pills anyway.”

Daniel agreed to let Jack make him a sandwich while Sam took him upstairs and helped him clean up before trailing back down to the promised sandwich, taking the medication with milk. He let Sam hover over him, knowing she was trying to apologize in her own way. He wasn’t exactly averse to letting her hug and kiss him. 

Relaxing into her embrace, he realized it wasn’t the same as being held by Jack; he let himself feel her softness, the curves, smell the faint scent that reminded him of other times. Resting against her, he whispered. “It was my fault. I knew I shouldn’t have been in the front seat.”

Sam whispered back, her chin resting on his head, “And I shouldn’t have let you play me like that. We’re good, though, right?”

He nodded. “We’re good.”

Jack bounded into the room. “Well, I’ve got chicken warming in the oven. And I ordered you a couple of pairs of glasses, young man, but the doc would still like to see you in the morning.”

1732

“And the man who struck Major Carter’s vehicle was not pleased?”

Daniel shook his head, wincing at the movement. He leaned back on Teal’c’s shoulder until he could see his face. “He said a lot of bad words. And I can’t repeat them, because they weren’t very polite. Sam told him to shut up because children shouldn’t be hearing those words.”

“Are you sure Carter wasn’t tossing a few of her own in there?” Jack eyed the blinking child across from him. Yeah, any minute now, he’d be going down for the count.

“No,” Daniel lied sweetly, without remorse.

Jack was just about to challenge that when the doorbell rang. “Ah, who wants to bet me that’s Fraiser?”

“I do not believe I will take such a sucker bet, O’Neill.” Teal’c offered, turning Daniel in his lap so that he was facing the coffee table, where Janet perched herself.

“Hey, Daniel, how are you?”

“My head hurts and I’ve got two black eyes. But you should see Sam’s car.” He tried to bat her away as she flashed her light in his eyes. “Why does everybody do that? The paramedic did that and then the doctor at the hospital and now you. My head already hurts.” He reminded her.

“Yes, I suppose it does. But we just want to check you haven’t damaged that fine brain of yours.”

“You can’t see my brain through my eyes. There are bones and cartilage and blood vessels in between.”

“You’re right. But I still want to check.” Her hands were busy exploring his head and neck, pulling his shirt up to look for bruising, making sure there wasn’t anything the ER doctor missed. She seemed satisfied, nodding at the pill bottle Jack handed her, so she could check what medication they had given him. “He seems fine, Jack. He might be a bit worse for the wear in the morning. I suspect he’ll be sore from the seat belt and the airbag. Hot bath tonight and another one in the morning should help that.”

“Tonight and tomorrow both?” Daniel sounded affronted.

“Yes,” she pulled him into her arms. “Why don’t you go run that bath now, Jack? I think he’s pretty tired.”

“It’s not even six o’clock!” If anything, he was even more affronted.

“How about you take a bath and then come back down?” Jack started to pluck him out of Janet’s arms, only to have her slide to the side.

“How about you and Teal’c relax and let me and Sam give Daniel his bath?”

“You can’t give me a bath!” Affronted quickly became horrified.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re girls.” Daniel glared at her.

“We’re both doctors, too, so that makes it alright. How about a bubble bath?” Daniel reluctantly acquiesced although he refused to be carried up the stairs, questioning Sam as they left about what kind of a doctor she was.

“Are you well, O’Neill?” Teal’c inquired as Jack poured himself a stiff drink.

“Just a bit shaken up, you know?”

“I do indeed. However, Major Carter could not have avoided the accident. I believe that is why they are called accidents.”

“Yeah, I know. But I guess I thought Daniel was gonna be safe, you know, not going through the gate anymore.”

“Major Carter has admitted she was at fault for not compelling Daniel Jackson to ride in his assigned place in the back of the vehicle. I believe he may be even more persuasive in this form.”

“He certainly could talk any of us into just about anything, no matter what.”

1805

Jack wasn’t surprised to see Fraiser and Carter return half an hour later without Daniel. “Finally go over the edge, did he?”

“Nearly went to sleep in the tub, sir. Thanks.” Carter took the drink he handed her. “Sir.”

“Carter, I know, you shouldn’t have let him ride in the front. I know you’re sorry.”

“It won’t happen again, I swear.”

“I know that, Carter.”

 

2355

“Jack?”

He rolled over and hit the bedside lamp. Daniel was standing at his door. “Hey, what’s wrong? You feel okay?” Daniel nodded. “Come here.” He wandered over, stopping at the edge of the bed. Jack plopped him up on the bed, where he could see him. He looked okay, but Jack felt for a fever anyway. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“No, I just woke up.” He fidgeted. “You didn’t come and tuck me in.”

”Dr. Fraiser and Sam put you to bed. I came in but you were already asleep.”

“Oh.” Daniel considered this.

Jack hid a smile as he shifted Daniel until they were all three, rabbit included, under the covers. After kissing Daniel’s forehead, he turned the light off and scooted back down in the bed.

There was a few minutes of silence. “Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you mad at me?”

Jack rolled over so that he could see Daniel better in the dark. “No, I’m not. Why would you think that?”

“I knew I shouldn’t have been in the front seat. It wasn’t Sam’s fault.”

“I’m not mad. I think you’ve both learned your lesson, haven’t you?” Daniel nodded. “And you won’t be able to talk Carter into letting you in the front again, I promise you. I’m not going to punish you; I think you’ve learned your lesson?” He nodded again. “Now, do you feel better? Think you can get back to sleep? How about you hang out here until you do.” Daniel wiggled around until he was on his stomach, his rabbit underneath him.

“Night, Jack.” A few more minutes of silence. Then. “Jack?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want me to fix you up with Max’s mom?”

Jack heard what he suspected was a snicker in the dark. “Go to sleep, Daniel. I’ll let you know when I need help getting a date.”

“Okay, Jack. Good-night.”

“Good-night, Daniel, I love you.”

“Me, too.”


End file.
